


Parallel Narratives

by estfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estfire/pseuds/estfire
Summary: My piece for Director's Cut, an Ennoshita Zine. It was such a great experience being part of this project!A story about the trio is told through a play - courtesy of Ennoshita procrastinating on homework.
Kudos: 7





	Parallel Narratives

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case the character representations are a bit confusing, jump to the end note for information on who's who!

Chikara shuts his eyes, slumped against his seat after returning home from practice. His body didn’t ache as much as it used to, but he was comforted by the exhaustion - it made worrying a lot harder.

It's almost the end of the third years’ high-school career; Karasuno would need a new captain.

He’s curious about who it would be.

Chikara directs part of his focus onto the books before him, sprawled open atop his desk. The work's due for next week, and he’d prefer to get it over with to clear his mind of distractions.

But of course things wouldn’t go as planned. Chikara tries his hardest to resist procrastinating, but an idea for a play forms into mind, and he has to note it down before the premise disapparates.

It's of a kingdom with multiple heirs to the throne. And despite an expected rivalry between the three princes, they get along fairly well.

Augustus is a wildcard, fit for battle. He’s the eldest and most reliable of the trio, performing calmly in tense situations; a useful trait for leading.

The second, Claudius, is headstrong but well-meaning. He’s empathetic and relatable . A little reckless at times, but solves predicaments as soon as he can.

And the last prince?

Chikara’s lips curve into a knowing smile.

He isn’t filled with as much bravado or flair. Trajan lacks the stature of a king, and is often found filling empty spots. While more studious than his brothers, he can’t say that they’re outmatched in intelligence. No, the youngest prince wouldn’t be their first choice, as a kingdom requires a steady hand and bold leader. One that others would feel empowered by.

One that would be reliable. One that was good with their subjects.

_ One that’d never back down from a challenge… _

Chikara feels a lump form in his throat, and as he touches his pen on paper to continue a ring echoes throughout the bedroom.

It’s his phone; someone must’ve messaged him.

_ ‘Hey, are you free later?’ _

_ ‘Sure. What’s up?’ _

_ ‘So… remember the upcoming test next week? Noya and I were wondering if you wanted to go through the content together.’ _

Before he’s able to reply, Tanaka continues.

_ ‘Also, we have no clue what the topic is about. Sure, we know some stuff, but not enough to answer the practice papers. Help some guys out, please?’ _

Chikara’s eyes light up with laughter, and he finds himself suppressing a grin.

_ ‘Of course. I’d be able to have you guys in an hour or so?’ _

_ ‘Yes! I’ll even buy lunch; thanks Ennoshita!’ _

He remembers how they’d previously held study sessions with the team. Their players are required to pass all subjects in order to attend practices in Tokyo, and there were four members that especially needed help…

Speaking of which, there isn’t a point in attempting his worksheets now, is there? It's rather hard to focus on school when a story was teasing at his imagination. Chikara would finish noting down his initial ideas first; it’s only reasonable, and his friends would join him soon. The work could wait a few minutes.

* * *

The relationship between the princes is brotherly - trusting, with a competitive gleam that’d occasionally spark between them.

That day is no exception.

“I will judge your capabilities tonight in hosting and entertaining the guests,” the King had said. “Whoever sits on the throne next will be decided by dawn.”

And so the three set off to dress in their finest attire; none would back down from a challenge.

During the ball, Augustus takes center stage. He greets the guests aptly and beckons his siblings to join; while he gives this task his all, the eldest isn't one to hog the spotlight. He cared for his brothers, even if they were to compete with each other.

Food is served, and Claudius weaves tales into reality, entrancing the guests into a world of his own making. He sings of enchanted caves, a regretful waterfall - things that’d set any mind into a wandering haze.

Trajan applauds with the audience, taking part in each festivity but blending in. He prefers it this way; wanting to enjoy the time with his people and family regardless of future ranks and regulations. Some may frown upon the lack of initiative, but he likes doing things like this. He wants to stay true to himself.

Besides, the chance to shine would reveal itself eventually. There's no need to rush things.

Just as Claudius announces the next musical performance, the windows around the ballroom shatter into specks. Like diamonds littering a glorious masterpiece, they fall almost ethereally onto the guests. There’s a suffocating beat of silence as the crowd collectively observes the scene with bated breath.

Panic strikes through when they catch the gleam of metal and dark, ominous cloaks.

* * *

Attackers enter through the gaping windows, sliding down the sides of walls as they’re hanging from the ledges by ropes. It takes all the willpower in Trajan to snap himself out of his horrified daze; where were the guards? It would’ve been impossible for intruders to enter with their patrols in place-

He hears familiar voices cry out, it suddenly strikes him how  _ parlous  _ the situation was. That they were caught in a raid on the night of an important celebration.

How lucky was Trajan, then, to have his brothers with him.

The royal family had been taught to fight battles; in wars and the trivial court alike. This may have been a reason for the princes’ quick reply to the intruders’ attack.

Augustus hollers for the noblemen to evade to safety, leading them towards the exits on the ground. Meanwhile, Claudius is sprinting away; to alert the cavalry, no doubt.

Trajan gathers those willing and able to fight. He bands them together as fast as he’s able and instructs them to barricade the space between their people and the cloaked men. It may not hold them back for long, but any obstacle against the aggressors is a welcome sight, if only to assure the others’ safety.

Like a routine, unified beats of steps echo from the corridors outside, armed men and women alike dash into the ballroom. They swarm the intruders like a pride of lions, moving seamlessly to dodge attacks, keeping others out of danger, and striking back with lethal force.

A shrill scream rattles over the chaos; Trajan turns to see a noblewoman charged by an assassin. He was quick, far too quick for the cavalry members to catch.

Trajan blinks, and out of nowhere - Augustus is there. Dagger buried in his shoulder, face torn between fierce determination and agony. 

In merely a second, he feels his foundations begin to crumble as worry and panic seize his throat. But time eventually resumes from its shocked state and he’s able to assess the situation.

As quickly as the moment had passed, the eldest is down; now shielded by a fellow soldier. Trajan forces himself to look away and pay attention. 

There’s no point if he adds himself to the list of injured.

Facing a pair of attackers, Trajan picks up a bronze rod meant for stoking hearths and repels their advances. His makeshift weapon was forked with two ends. It quite reminds him of a trident; useful for hooking and making short jabs.

Trajan’s expression melts into an eerie calm; determined strides bring him to a match. And another. And another.

By then he’s grateful for the combat lessons, the hours spent training with the sword. While most nobles aren’t as fond of being knocked into the dirt, his brothers have always found a way to make it less demeaning. Falling over with each other, giving obnoxious battle cries to ‘avenge’ a fallen brother... Sometimes their family friends joined in as well - Duchess Kiara was especially skilled with the saber, something that her courtiers have found as an attractive trait.

Speaking of…

There’s a familiar voice on his right. As Trajan picks up a fallen assassin’s dagger, he knocks an opponent in the head with its hilt. The man falls, and Kiara huffs in acknowledgement.

“That wasn’t really needed.” She blows the dark hair out of her eyes, squaring her shoulders as more enemies appear.

“I needed to get it out of my system,” Trajan quips back.

Right as he turns to face the battle a sword slashes across his view. Trajan is able to feel the air cut apart before him - it’d been a painfully narrow save. The prince snaps back into focus, hooking the opposing blade with his own to knock it away.

Trajan hears an alarmed call from behind him, and turns to see Kiara trapped in a circle of enemies. They must’ve targeted her on purpose, he thought. The Duchess stuck out more than the other fighting nobles - her gown, while torn and tattered from battle, was markedly an expensive piece. And the jewellery around her neck alone was worth more than many could obtain. Trajan catches sight of a fallen table and heavy, velvet tablecloths. An idea springs into his mind.

The prince takes advantage of the lighter furniture; they’re by no means easy to carry, but he’s able to maneuver them speedily enough. Timing was of the essence, and he was relying on Kiara’s reflexes as much as his own.

With a short cry, Trajan lifts the first table just slightly off the ground, building momentum before launching it sideways at the men circling Kiara. He deflates slightly in relief when he sees the Duchess dodge nimbly to the side. Their eyes meet for a brief moment and a short message passes between them. He sends a small nod her way.  _ “They're all yours,” _

Kiara’s eyes dart to the space behind him.  _ “More on the way.” _

He pauses and hears the shriek of drawing metal to his right. It comes in a chorus that tells him he is vastly outnumbered. With as much power as he’s able to summon, Trajan grips the nearest object he can find; a dark red cloth. It was a large stretch of material, meant for draping over dinner tables.

The moment was over far too quickly than he was able to process. The velvet had been in his panicked grip, and in a second of instinct Trajan launches it at the impending flurry of blades and men. The dense fabric catches a few off guard and blinds the group - with another rush of energy he shoves a waiting table at the mess. It causes them to topple over and trip at the force.

It wasn’t his most tactical moment, but Trajan is glad it ended well.

The next few matches are over in a blink. He remembers knocking assassins back, tripping them with a hook of the feet; Trajan ends short exchanges without exerting too much strength. It works in favor of keeping up his stamina and pace, there was no point in blazing into battle only to simmer away shortly after.

Eventually, Trajan finds his way back to Duchess Kiara. In compliments to her nimble attacks and swift executions, he adjusts to focus on defense. By then the flow of enemies was beginning to decrease, but he wasn’t sure of how much time had passed. It seems that only the stronger opponents were left standing, and in noticing their previous victories, had begun to push the nobles back together. Most, if not all of the guests and servants were already evacuated and under the cavalry’s protection.

They stand back to back, evading swings and returning slashes of their own. It’s beginning to become overwhelming when two other figures enter. A fiery rage burns in Claudius’ eyes. He glances at Kiara as they merge into formation, but holds back his greeting for until the battle’s end.

Trajan’s eyes spark in surprise when he notices Augustus. His wound is bleeding through the cloth they’ve secured over his shoulder and the prince grips a sword with his right hand - the uninjured side, thank the lords. Augustus nods reassuringly to Trajan, and he forces himself to push the worry to the back of his mind.

As always, they were facing battles side-by-side. Nothing much ever changed in that aspect, Trajan thinks fondly.

No matter who the leader of the Kingdom might be, Trajan’s confident that as long as they faced the future together, not much could go wrong. And that was enough for him.

* * *

Chikara dodges a flying eraser as he re-enters his room, raising a brow his friends’ antics. “I leave for a moment and you start tossing things around?”

“It was an accident! I swear!” Tanaka raises his palms in surrender, a grin sneaking its way onto his expression.

“Sure it was,” Chikara settles down. They’re facing each other in a misshapen circle with books and revision notes scattered around them. “Did you find the details on map reading?”

“I think so… Though this all seems like gibberish to me.” 

Noya passes him said notes and he flattens the paper against the ground, shifting to a more comfortable angle to explain. They continue studying till the sun begins to dip onto the horizon and the group calls it a day. Chikara is pleasantly caught off guard when they invite him for an outing to the beach. He looks forward to spending time with the rest of their team.

As he re-stacks his things (out of habit, really, his desk was tidy to begin with) he comes across the notes he’s had for the play.

Augustus had become commander of their kingdom’s armies, taking it upon himself to protect their people. Claudius sought out to court someone he’d fallen for during the raid; they were ferocious in battle, but it was their kindness and wit that really had him hooked.

Trajan sits on the throne, leading as best as he’s able. He hadn’t been expecting this outcome, but he takes the title with pride and a promise to do their kingdom proud.

_ Maybe, _ Chikara thinks,  _ things will work out for us as well.  _

Karasuno would continue their happily ever afters for the next year, and the ones after that.  _ We’ll be undefeatable. We’ll soar above the horizons and possibilities laid out across the sky, and no one’s gonna stop us. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ennoshita - Trajan  
> Nishinoya - Augustus  
> Tanaka - Claudius  
> Kiyoko - Kiara


End file.
